Project Summary: Clinical Research Core (Core D) The Clinical Research Core (Core D) will provide services that support researchers who are conducting human subject research studies investigating the pathogenesis of HIV disease, treatment and prevention of HIV, strategies to eliminate HIV from those who are infected, and the reduction of the long term morbidity among those with HIV infection. Many aspects of the HIV epidemic in Georgia mirror those in resource-limited settings around the world. Characterized by high rates of new HIV-infections, late treatment initiation, and inconsistent connection with ongoing medical care; people living with HIV in Georgia are mostly poor, and often present with AIDS-defining illnesses that are now less common in other parts of the country. In this context, the Clinical Core will enable the conduct of scientifically rigorous HIV clinical and translational research through the provision of state-of-the-art research infrastructure including shared research space, laboratory services, and expert consultation in clinical research methods and study implementation. To support investigators engaged in these activities the Core, in concert with the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core, will expand the use of a sophisticated clinical database, the ?HIV Disease Registry? that contains >13,000 unique patients cared for at Emory-associated facilities, with >400,000 patient encounters representing over 60,000 person years of clinically relevant data. The Core will also provide access to a diverse array of biological specimens and data from populations that are traditionally under-represented in HIV research, including minority women, adolescents, pregnant women, and minority men who have sex with men. The Core's specimen repository also allows investigators access to specimens and data from populations that are critical to answering high priority research questions. These include elite controllers, long-term non-progressors, people with acute HIV infection and/or acute HCV coinfection, and high-risk sero-negative men and women. Finally, as part of its commitment to mentoring the next generation of investigators, the Core will continue its successful program to foster career development of junior faculty and scientists who are new to HIV translational research. The Core will have achieved our aims in the next grant cycle if our CFAR researchers have improved methods to enhance earlier diagnosis and treatment, improve the continuum of care, reduce organ damage associated with HIV and its treatment, develop new strategies towards a cure for HIV, and trained highly productive young researchers.